


The one in which Draco Malfoy has to admit Griffindors are not all bad

by DearLittleRobin



Series: Griffindor!Blaise [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Fluff, Gen, Griffindor!Blaise, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLittleRobin/pseuds/DearLittleRobin
Summary: The Sorting Hat screams Griffindor when it is put on Blaise Zabini's head





	The one in which Draco Malfoy has to admit Griffindors are not all bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this mess ☆

"Griffindor!" The hat said and it was as if the world had stopped. 

The last kid to be called, one more of the many sure to be Slytherins, stood there under the hat, expression just as surprised as everyone else's.

 Blaise Zabini did not go up there thinking he would go anywhere but in the green and silver house. If anything, he thought his sorting would be one of the quickest  (though it was highly improbable he would top Draco's time: the hat had barely toched his head before it screamed SLYTHERIN as if anyone had any doubt) Guess he was wrong. Very wrong. About lots of things.

Bloody hell.

"Are you sure?" He asked the hat before he had even thought about the words that were coming out of his mouth. It was a stupid question, sure, but even the hat should know that it was a valid thing to ask.

"Of course I am sure" The hat scoffed. 

Bloody hell indeed.

Blaise got up and walked towards the Griffindor table whose occupants seemed to have awaken from their inicial shock and began to clap, although not as loudly and cheerfully as they did for everyone else. Blaise paid them no mind and just sat down next to a confused first year who stared at him with wild eyes. 

"What is it with you?" The boy asked him, but he didn't answer. 

Instead, Blaise looked over to the Slytherin table, trying to find the owner of the pair of silver eyes he knew so well. He found him rather easily, sitting between the large bodies of Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, eyes wild and full of emotion that completely betrayed the calm demeanour Draco always wanted to portray.

Blaise remebered how they spent a considerable amount of their journey in the Hogwarts express talking about how stupid Harry Potter seemed to be and how he would probably be sorted into Griffindor since it was the house that all the stupid people went. Who would have thought he would turn out to be one of those stupid people. The universe must really hate him.

Blaise and Draco maintained the visual contact for a bit longer until Draco finally sighed, closing his eyes for a bit  When the Malfoy boy opened them again, a small smile rested on his lips. The relief that washed over Blaise was almost overwhelming. The thought of losing Draco becauseof bloody stupid Griffindor  (could he still call it that now that he was part of said house?) had scared him, even if he would never admit such thing. Draco was his best friend, one of the only true friends he had. Blaise was never much of a social person and now that he was surrounded by morons he imagined his social status would fall even lower. He would need Draco, more than he cared to admit.

When the two boys were finally able to speak to each other, Draco walked over to Blaise, ignoring all the stares sent his way. Blaise looked and the green and silver in Draco's uniform and how it contrasted with his own red and gold.

"I guess not all Griffindors are stupid after all" Was all Draco said.

Blaise never thought he would be so happy to hear those words coming out o Malfoy's mouth .  



End file.
